Vanguard: Light Speed
by Solus Ortis
Summary: It's time for the world of Cardfights to be born anew.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanguard: Light Speed**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Light**

* * *

_The reason anyone can take a game such as Vanguard seriously is because their life isn't on the line, and thus they can play it purely for pleasure. Yet no one can deny the ability in humanity's nature to take something meant for the simplest of peaceful purposes and turn it into a weapon of war. The first to do exactly this on a horrific scale was who is still an enigmatic being known as Void. Twice this existence nearly turned all off life into its name, and twice it was defeated by heroes who stepped up to fight the darkness. First by the Yugi Muto of Vanguard Sendou Aichi and his friends, and then again by many equally brave students from Vanguard Academy. They thought peace for the game they love has finally been achieved, but little did they or anyone else know a new battle 40 years later was beginning requiring new heroes to rise up and meet the challenge. _

"It is nearly complete my master." A young man said to a mysterious person hidden by shadows.

_These two people were in some kind of large cybernetic room with a gaping expanse, and separated with the only other things in it a bridge spanning from the entrance to a mysterious device. The young man who spoke first had dark brown hair tightly combed in a military style, deep blue eyes, he's wearing a plane dark blue sports jersey, and is speaking in a noticeable light blue accent._

"Do you have an estimation Quinn? This prophet will not last much longer, and my full power must be restored whatever the cost." This mysterious person said as a silhouette of them clenching their hand can be seen.

"That is not my field of expertise. I was only asked to tell you this by the person directly overseeing the project's completion." Quinn explained.

"I see…. I'll have to ask him later then. We cannot afford a repeat of the disaster at the Vermillion Stadium 10 years ago." This mysterious person said.

"Were it not the invention of the V-Wheel Vanguard would have been turned into a dead card game, and your goal would have been hard-pressed to be achieved." Quinn pointed out.

"True, but don't forget I had my hand in that pot for that reason. Hmm…. It seems I have a customer, so I'll give you your next assignment later." The mysterious entity retorts.

* * *

_Sometime later in a small time mechanic's garage people covered in grease were busy as they went about repairing damaged cars, motorcycles, and even the new sensation that were V-Wheels despite being a new kind of mechanical existence. Little did they know a man who worked at this garage and a strange young woman were reaching the end game of a card fight they were having._

"Hero of the Skies, Perseus attack!" the young woman yelled.

_The young woman had short cut yet girly orange hair, bright blue eyes, and has a pink hair clip clipped to the right side of her face. She's wearing a white tube top with a red ribbon wrapped around her chest, dark blue pants, and matching shoes._

"Damage check….. and no trigger, so I lose." Said her greasy male opponent.

_This aforementioned garage worker save for the scent of motor oil can be described in a nut shell as a Mexican/Italian mix version of Scooby Doo with a dark colored scarf and hat, but he always takes them off when working._

"Then you'll keep your end of the bet?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah as agreed I'll join the team your putting together, act as the chief mechanic, and let you move into the spare room in my apartment." The young man said.

"Now all that's left is to find more members. You would know more about the lesser known talented fighters in this city then I, so do you have any suggestions?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah…. I have someone in mind, but unlike me who is easy going he's a bit stubborn though I think if you rouse his inner-fighter enough he'll turn around." The garage worker said.

"Where do I need to go?" the young woman asked.

"A place I've been to a few times called Comic Odyssey. On a weekend he should be there in a few hours from now…. that is of course if he decided to go today." The young man answered quickly glancing at his watch.

_In another time and yet another place, light shines into the bedroom of a young man. That light however was not the light of the sun, but rather the light of a fixture as it creeps through the slowly opening doorway of this young man's room._

"Big bro it's time to get up." Said the voice of a young girl.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Next time on Vanguard: Light Speed "A World Born Anew"


	2. A World Born Anew

**Vanguard: Light Speed**

**Chapter 2**

**A World Born Anew**

* * *

_Little do many know that their fates have already been decided, so now it's only a matter for each individual piece to discover their destiny on the board." is what someone who believes in destiny would say, but the world really isn't that simple. A nightmare… one of two that I've been having for years is taking place in my subconscious at the very moment. A person and I who's covered in a swirl of dark power making it impossible to identify him stand on a barren landscape. The same dark power towers around us for the sole purpose of preventing escape, but I couldn't even if I wanted to because I'm fighting the silhouette across from me. I write the first page in this journal, so that when the time comes a record of the truth about what happened all those years ago remains. _

"You may have put up an adamant resistance, but your time in this shell is done. Look at what your hopes for freedom from the void has caused." The silhouette said as he waved his hands to the left.

"You bastard…. What did you do to them?!" I scream.

_This collection of darkness waved his hand and this torrent of darkness subsided, but only for a few moments so as to reveal a line of stone statues. I recognize only a few of these statues, and as I stare at the rest they're a literal blur on my vision to which makes picking out details impossible._

"I end my turn, so just make your move already." I tell the silhouette.

_The statues look different every time in my dreams as if to represent how the person they're depicting looks now. The statues I can't make out….. could they be people I'll know or are they already people I do know? No matter… before me is one of many legendary units Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BlOOD", but it gives off the stench of death and destruction rather than the pride of the empire it normally has though the exact feeling still depends on each user of a card._

"Final Turn!" the silhouette yelled.

"Didn't I tell you? I said your time is done." The silhouette retorts.

"I will stop you even if it costs me my life!" I scream.

"Lighting brought forth by a corrupted destiny, rend the world void and purify the chains of fate! Cross ride…." The silhouette yelled.

* * *

_I could see it right above me… a black lightning bolt with a red hue coming straight at me. The noise it generates always makes it inaudible for me to hear the name of the unit my opponent rides, however that's what happens every time I have this horrible dream._

"Arghh!" I quietly yell as I sit up on my bed shocked awake and covered in sweat due to my nightmare.

_My room is nothing of note…. that is nothing you won't see in a typical 17-yearold boy's room like books on a bookshelf, a computer on a desk, and a backpack tossed aside with clothes thrown across the floor for example._

"Big bro…. It's time to get up." My younger sister said knocking on my bedroom door just after I changed out of my sweaty clothes into my school uniform.

_I open the door to as expected see my little sister Sade waiting just outside. She's about 9 or 10 years younger than me. I'm not sure about the exact age because that's what my parents told me when she was adopted, but that's a story for another time. Anyways she has green eyes, fair skin, and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. _

"Mom wanted me to make sure you got up for school." Sade explained.

"Even if this is an American private high school... I'd like to beat the guy who thought of putting a test on a Saturday up on the side of the head." I tell Sade as her reminder reminded me of this.

_It's another time…. So you see after the Vermillion disaster 9 years ago killed over half of the 55,000 people that can fit in Vermillion Arena, my parents adopted Sade 4 years later because her parents were…. well I don't think I really need to say it. It was truly a chaotic day, and I know because I was there._

"You should really get going big bro." Sade said as she blatantly pouts in my face.

"Sure whatever you say." I said to Sade as I sarcastically dismiss her.

_Oh that's right I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is actually Kiba Nakashima and I have brown hair, brown eyes, light colored skin, am wearing a black and gold themed school uniform, so all and all despite by Japanese sounding name I pass for a total white guy._

"I'm just going to eat a slice of toast with a square of butter, and hope for a chance encounter." I tell Sade.

"A chance encounter?" my confused little sister retorts.

"That's right….. you're not a geek so you wouldn't understand." I tell Sade as I laughed somewhat.

"Hey!" my annoyed little sister yelled.

"Ha ha sorry sorry I didn't mean it like that. Anyways, I really have to go." I tell Sade laughing as I run out the front door.

* * *

_So yeah I mentioned that I go to a private school right? If not…. I go to a private school. I would have preferred the more relaxed environment of the public school system, though I understand why my father insists on making sure I have the best education possible. Though we're on the upper most levels of being middle class, the private school I go to is meant for rich kids. To which is proven by the large open quad, the attack dogs at the front gate, and what I swear to be a uniform made with actual gold though I can't prove it. There's actually a reason why I can attend such a place, but I'll get to it later and by later I don't mean a couple of sentences. Anyways, as I park in the parking lot I can already see the some of the members of the different cliques that are here today starting to gather together. Dancers practicing to music, jocks tossing around the pig skin, cheerleaders practicing their routines, but standing at the top of the ladder of the school club hierarchy is the Vanguard Club who some would say has more influence then the ASB._

"Hey can you pass that back please?!" another student asked pointing to a pig skin that landed next to my foot.

"I don't have much of an arm, so I suggest you run." I tell the student as I throw the ball back.

_As this student performed a diving catch, I realized I forgot to tell you the name of the school…. It's called Clancy Academy located in Tarrant City on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, and though nearly all of the student body doesn't know this the only reason I can attend such a school is because an old friend of my father is the chairman of the board and President/CEO of the Elchart Shipping Corporation though they do more than just deliver a private citizen's mail. My father also owns a few of the stocks in the company, so the president has to listen to his constitutes but that's neither here nor there. _

"I swear this sucks." I mumble to myself as I sit down in the classroom I've been assigned to for the day.

_Now I may have told Sade and my parents that day that I was going to school today for a test, however the truth is that I got into an argument with a fellow student and that resulted in the both of us getting detention. She was actually sitting right behind me with an angry look directed at me that day. I personally don't understand what her problem is, but she and I never get along. Quite frankly I bet in another universe our first meeting is much more casual and god forbid….. enjoyable._

"Just ignore her." I thought as the girl I got into an argument with continued to throw crumpled up paper balls in an attempt to get my attention.

"Turn around." She said as she continued to pelt me with paper balls.

"What?!" I yell as I found myself no longer able to contain the irritation it caused.

_As I turned around the girl in question has short white hair with a blue tinge, green eyes like Sade though of a much darker shade, and is wearing the school's girls uniform. It's really no different than the boys save for the fact every part that's black on the guy's uniform is white on the girl's uniform._

"We wouldn't be here if you just admitted you were wrong." The girl points out to me.

"If I said so perhaps, but I have to actually be wrong to admit I'm wrong Nolan." I retort.

_Btw this is Nolan Elchart my dad's old friend's daughter, captain of both the rising stars Team Star Ocean and the school's Vanguard Club. Technically we've known each other long enough back then for her to be classified as a childhood friend, but as I've said before we don't get along. Most of the time when we talk it ends in a ridiculous argument or some kind of benign challenge other than a vanguard fights._

"Why you little….." Nolan was saying as my previous remark had clearly irritated her.

"Lemon & pepper flavored chicken sandwiches are far superior to mesquite flavored ones." I say back, of which is an example of the aforementioned ridiculous arguments.

_Actually now that I think about it…. I believe the reason we started arguing was because I accidently stepped on her very expensive shoes at a company party as a kid, but like many things that is a story for another day._

"Alright quiet down you two. I'm in a good mood, so if one of you can impress me with your poetry skills I'll let you go home early." The teacher overseeing Saturday detention said as he walked into the classroom.

_This right here is an example of a ridiculous challenge, but strangely enough the one issuing it actually isn't an English or a poetry teacher._

"Well um okay I…" Nolan started saying as she was flustered and caught off guard by this challenge.

"Times up… you got anything?" the teacher tells Nolan before turning his attention on me.

"Through the world knowing not of the bridge of chaos and army of darkness, it knows not of the destruction incoming on the world's side of the bridge. Yet the spew of chaos can be prevented for it takes nothing more than a single person to light the bridge and warn existence." I say off the top of my head.

"Since you've actually said something you can go." the teacher said.

_I suppose as I got up the expected thing to do was to say to or make some kind of face at Nolan, but I just left without looking back to which I thing actually just angered her even more. Now I hope you don't misinterpret the me of the me of the past because of the way the me of the now writes… I'm actually a typical kind young male protagonist with his own share of problems._

"I hope something exciting happens today." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

_It's normal for a person caught in their everyday life to desire excitement within it, but what I desired within my life was adventure. Something like jumping off a cliff not to bungee jump, but to avoid a dragon chasing me for example. I desired an adventure you see in fairy tales…. an adventure you see in your imagination. I suppose I got into Vanguard because fights granted me the excitement I so strongly desired. Don't get me wrong I'm not some ridiculously strong fighter seeking an opponent who can finally challenge me. In terms of skill I was actually a high-level intermediate fighter if I put it optimistically. A challenging fighter can get your blood stirring, but your opponent doesn't have to be strong either to bring out your warrior's spirit._

"Oli, do you mind if I change in your bathroom?" I ask the store clerk/owner of Cosmic Odyssey my favorite card shop.

_There were actually two others near where I lived, but one closed down and the other had problems with theft. Getting back on topic… as I emerged out of the bathroom and into the store Oli turned up the volume on his TV. The reason behind this was that as I entered the store there was a special news bulletin about a particularly important upcoming event._

"… a few weeks from now the 5th annual Vanguard Expo will begin in Tarrant City where corporations from all over will get the chance to show off their Vanguard related products. That's right people it'll be anything from the latest model V-Wheels, DVDS of the most famous fights, popular singles from Ultra-Rare of the past along with Teresa Weaver of the present, and a special secret guest appearance." A unseen announcer said in the background as a montage played on the TV.

"We'll also be randomly selecting 16 people for a promotional tournament. The winner will get a chance later that evening to fight in a maner of their choice 7-time winner of the US National Championship Sakura Verde in an exhibition match." A second announcer said.

_Once the commercial ended, I got into a fight with the first person willing to face me. I may have been able to maintain an excellent polker face throughout the fight, but thanks to a lucky trigger pull on his behalf he actually very close to defeating._

"Gauntlet Buster Dragon, attack Gancelot!" I yell.

"And…. no trigger." My opponent said dissipointed in the fact the top card of the deck wasn't a heal trigger.

"Thank you very much for the game." I say trying to be respectful to my opponent.

"So coming back to what I said during the fight…. Would you be willing to join my team? We could use someone like you." my opponent inquired.

"I'm flattered by the offer, but I'm just not interested in joining any team at the moment." I answer.

_When I was 17 I actually got a few offers from some of in terms of scale of fame small town teams, but don't get me wrong I don't deny the possibility that I could have become strong by joining any one of them. It's just that… to me it didn't feel like I could have become strong the way I wanted to by joining these teams. Or at least that's what I thought at the time, however the truth was that I was afraid of taking the first step. Little did I know that moments later I would soon meet someone willing to for my own good kick me off the proverbial ledge. _

"Hmm… oh a text message." I mumble to myself taking out my cellphone after it vibrated for a moment.

"Son, WHERE ARE THE CRACKERS I BOUGHT YESTERDAY?" was the message sent from my father.

_My dad enjoys a very particular brand of flavored crackers so much that on occasion he would get angry if someone took some without permission._

"Shoot…. I'm going to have to go home soon. I have time for one more fight before I go, so does anyone want to take it." I mumble to myself without even looking up from my phone before inquiring of the other customers.

"I'll be your opponent." a female voice said as I could hear the thud her deckbox created as she placed it on the table.

_Surprised by the thud, I look up to see a young girl my age maybe a little older with short cut yet girly orange hair, bright blue eyes, and has a pink hair clip clipped to the right side of her face. She's wearing a white tube top with a red ribbon wrapped around her chest, dark blue pants, and matching shoes. When I first met her I can't help but get the feeling that I've seen her before somewhere, and a sense of déjà vu from having been challenged in a similar way as well._

"Forgive how cliché what I'm about to say next sounds, but I'm being serious about it. Have we met before somewhere?" I ask.

"Oh come on you know how you recognize me. I mean….. I look similar to that person don't I?" this organged haired girl retorts annoyed by my question as if she's heard it hundereds if not thousands of times before.

"If I should I'm sorry, but no particular person comes to mind that you remind me of." I retort.

"That look of ignorance…. Alright I'll believe you were telling the truth." The oranged haired girl retorts.

"Kiba Nakashima, and do you mind telling me your name? I'm sorry if I forget right afterwards… it's just that my short term memory is horrible when it comes to those kinds of things." I explain to the woman in front of me.

"Dalette." Dalette said introducing herself as we already started shuffling our decks.

"No last name?" I ask.

"I have one, but I'll decide whether or not to tell you after the fight's over. First however, I have to see if you're what I'm looking for." Dalette explained as we cut the other's deck.

"What I'm loo… oh so you're playing hard to get are you?" I suddenly say midsentence as I realize what Dalette was referring to, and let me be clear it wasn't a flirtatious purpose at that.

"Don't try and be cute it doesn't suit you, but still touché." Dalette retorts as I shuffle three cards back into my deck while she shuffles 2.

"Drop the masculine attitude and maybe you can be as well. Anyways, are you ready to start?" I retort as well even possibly having started a chain of witty banter.

"Yes." Dalette said as she ended the witty chain of banter before it even began by placing down her starting vanguard.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" we both yell.

* * *

_Now imagine the young me and Dalette standing upon the floor of a large open room in an ancient Greek temple, vines have grown upon the ancient columns keeping the whole structure standing, and through the few open windows big clouds fluffy like cotton can be seen._

"Spiritual Sphere Eradicator, Nata **[Power: 5000]**!" I yell.

_Standing now in my place is a horned demon with flaming red hair, shoes designed as if they were built into clouds, a belt long enough where part of it floats over his head, and in his hand is a lightning bolt shaped trident already charged with some of the electrical substance._

"Starting Sky Rider, Eilethya **[Power: 5000]**!" Dalette yelled.

"Sky Paladins? I've never seen that clan before." I tell my opponent as I was at the time worried about having to fight a unknown enemy.

"I'm not surprised…. They're the Narukami of the United Sancuary." Dalette retorts.

_Standing in place of Dalette is a beautiful maiden, that maiden is dressed in white, she wields in her hand a powerful magical dagger, and as a deity of childbirth no one else here understands the value of life._

"If you don't mind I'm going first, so I ride Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui **[Power: 6000] **and Nata moves to the back row. I end my turn since there's nothing else I can do." I tell my opponent.

"I ride Sky Rider Guardian, Achelois **[Power: 6000]**, Eilethya moves, and I call Charging Sky Rider, Aeolus **[Power: 7000]**." Dalette said as she to my admission gracefully places her cards on the vanguard and rearguard circles.

_Dalette's hair turns the color blonde, grows to the length of her waist, white wings are attached to the edge of her shield, white feathers are attached to the hem of her armor, and her sword is made out of white steel with the design of a feather etched into it._

"Achelois will start things off **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Dalette yelled.

**[Drive Check – Northern Sky Rider, Boreas – Critical Trigger]**

"I don't think I need to say it, but the critical goes to the vanguard while the power to Aeolus **[New Total: 11000 2crit]**." Dalette informed.

_Dui tried to block with his large fists yet Achelois dodges the first punch, blocks the second with her shield, and with a quick spin and swing of her blade she leaves a deep gash on Dui's arm._

**[Damage Check – Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux – Critical Trigger]**

"All effects will be applied to Dui." I tell Dalette.

"Don't forget that Aeolus has just enough power to hit over the margin **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Dalette retorts as she declared another attack.

"I guard with Shuki **[Total Shield: 5000]**." I counter as I place the card on the guardian circle.

"Then I end my turn." Dalette said.

"It was a standard opening move, but why do I feel like I've just taken 5 points of damage?" I thought while staring at my left hand due to it feeling numb for some reason.

**Kiba – Dalette**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty. Empty – Charging Sky Rider Aeolus, Empty**

**Spiritual Sphere Eradicator Nata, Lightning Fist Eradicator Dui – Sky Rider Guardian Achelois, Starting Sky Rider Eilethya**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"You shouldn't let a momentary burst of fear affect you like this. If you do, in a major competition you'll only be destroyed by even the weakest of fighters." Dalette pointed out like she could read my mind.

"Rasetsunyo **[Power: 9000] **will ride."I tell Dalette as at the moment that was the only Grade 2 unit I could play.

_Through a bit of gender-bender, Kiba's hopefully male dragon vanguard transforms into an attractive young woman with purplish red hair, a red dress with flower petals printed on, along with a blue jacket over it, and in her right hand is a green and yellow fan just permeating with lightning._

"Rasetsunyo, with Nata's support shall as the saying goes show you hell's fury in the form a woman's scorn **[Total Power: 14000]**!" I yell as I try to get some witty banter going again.

"Don't you actually have to be a woman to say that? Sigh… no guard." Dalette retorts as she was uninterested in the conversation between the two of us, and more into continuing the fight.

**[Drive Check – Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical Trigger]**

"Yellow Gem's lightning will reinforce Rasetsunyo's **[New Total: 19000 2crit]**." I declare as I tap the card with the trigger.

_As she wields a large fan for a weapon Rasetsunyo naturally chooses to swing it, however as she chooses to do so more than just 100mph winds follows suit. Fused with these powerful blades of wind are shards of lightning which both cut and shock Achelois._

**[Damage Check – Solar Sky Rider, Alectrona – No Trigger]**

"Tch…." Dalette said irritated by the card in which she just had to place in the damage zone.

"I see… that must be her ace in the hole then." I thought as I interpret the meaning behind her reaction.

"Don't arrogant just because you noticed." Dalette said as she was able to read my thoughts as well.

"Fair enough, but don't you still have a damage check to do." I retort.

**[Damage Check – Unlucky Sky Rider, Eurus – Stand Trigger]**

"Next is Rasetsunyo's skill where you counterblast 1 and draw a card." Dalette mumbled.

"Correct, and since I've drawn I end my turn." I said as I went through the aforementioned motions.

**Kiba – Dalette**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**2 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty. Empty – Charging Sky Rider Aeolus, Empty**

**Spiritual Sphere Eradicator Nata, Iron Fan Eradicator Rasetsunyo – Sky Rider Guardian Achelois, Starting Sky Rider Eilethya**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Ride, Celestial Sky Rider, Tisiphone **[Power: 10000]**." Dalette said.

"Now I'm feeling fear from her riding? The match hasn't lasted long enough for her skill to be the cause. Is the cause perhaps…. the intensity of her presence?" I thought as I clenched my fist.

"I move Aeolus to the back row, and I call Dusk Sky Rider, Selene **[Power: 9000] **to fill the gap. Her skill when called: When I have a Sky Paladin vanguard with Sky Rider in the card name I can bind up to 3 cards in my hand." Dalette explained as she placed three cards on the open space next to us.

"Working with the bind zone is surprising, but there's no way you would have done that without having a plan to take advantage of the fact." I point out.

"You get no credit for pointing out the obvious, however you're right. You'll see exactly how in one possibly two steps. The first step is Aeolus gaining +2000 power for every card I send to the bind zone, and since I sent three it'll be a +6000 bonus." Dalette explains.

"That's an impressive skill, but what's the second step?" I ask.

"Be patient and try to stop shaking so much. With the support of Aeolus, my Selene attacks **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Dalette declared.

**[Damage Check – Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld – No Trigger]**

"Next I attack with my vanguard **[Total Power: 15000]**!" Dalette declared again.

"No guard then." I respond.

**[Drive Check – Charging Sky Rider, Aeolus – No Trigger]**

_With her celestial blade enhanced by the secret magical techniques of the Sky Riders, Tisiphone is able to break through Rasetsunyo's fan to partially impale her with her own sword._

**[Damage Check – Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon – No Trigger]**

"My turn isn't over just yet because I activate my starter's especial counterblast. By moving her into the soul I search my deck for a copy of a unit in my bind zone and… I superior call Storm Sky Rider, Zeus **[Power: 11000]**." Dalette explained.

"Oh dam she's set up for another attack." I thought.

"Zeus will now show you why he's the king of gods **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Dalette yelled as she declared another attack for the turn.

"I guard with Dui **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" I counter.

"Then now I end my turn." Dalette said as her turn came to a close.

**Kiba – Dalette**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**4 – Damage – 2**

**2 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty. Empty – Dusk Sky Rider Selene, Charging Sky Rider Aeolus**

**Spiritual Sphere Eradicator Nata, Iron Fan Eradicator Rasetsunyo – Celestial Sky Rider Tisiphone, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Storm Sky Rider Zeus, Empty**

"I'm going to…."I was saying.

"Stop holding back? Well I hope so if you want to win." Dalette said interrupting me.

"What are you talking about? I'm not holding back." I retort.

"You could have fooled me because the way you play suggests otherwise. The atmosphere you give suggests you're a fighter trying to get use to a deck that doesn't feel completely natural." Dalette pointed out.

"That's because I'm experimenting with some changes to this build, and not because I'm scared or anything." I said though later I would admit I was scared, and at another time I'll tell you why.

"Oh? Then prove me wrong." Dalette retorts.

"Return from death and set the souls of my enemies ablaze! Ride Eradicator, Ignition Dragon **[Power: 11000]**!" I yell.

_Contrary to my clan's standard red and yellow dragons this one takes the form of a tall black cybernetic dragon, with long chains attached, semi-organic wings, and lightning flowing out of this long chains and semi-organic wings._

"I call a second Ignition Dragon **[Power: 11000] **along with Demolition Dragon **[Power: 7000]**, and my rearguard Demolition Dragon attacks **[Total Power: 10000]**!" I declare.

"Selene intercepts **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Dalette said as she slid the card to her guardian circle.

"Rearguard Ignition Dragon attacks your Zeus **[Total Power: 11000]**!" I declare again.

"Don't forget I still have a copy of the king of gods in my hand." Dalette retorts.

"But you're no king of games. My vanguard Ignition Dragon with the support of Nata, I attack Tisiphone **[Total Power: 18000]**!" I declare for the last time this turn.

"I guard with Northern Sky Rider, Boreas **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Dalette countered.

**[Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon – No Trigger]**

**[Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Stand and draw." Dalette said not bothering to wait for me to declare the end of my turn, but not that it mattered seeing as how there wasn't anything else I could do anyway.

**Kiba – Dalette**

**5 – Hand – 4**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**4 – Damage – 2**

**2 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty. Eradicator Demolition Dragon – Empty, Charging Sky Rider Aeolus**

**Spiritual Sphere Eradicator Nata, Eradicator Ignition Dragon – Celestial Sky Rider Tisiphone, Empty**

**Empty, Eradicator Ignition Dragon – Empty, Empty**

"Father to the hero of the skies descend! I ride Storm Sky Rider, Zeus **[Power: 11000]**!" Dalette yelled.

"Okay…. relax and breathe. I think I'm adjusting to the sensations now, but it you really can read my mind then know that I know that it doesn't mean getting out of this situation will be any easier." I thought.

"No it doesn't, and quite frankly baring the unexpected or the miraculous I should be able to win by my next turn." Dalette said as of course it was as if she could read my mind.

"I'd like to see you try." I retort as I'm refusing to go down that easily.

"I call the Dark Sky Rider, Chaos **[Power: 9000] **and a second Aeolus **[Power: 7000]**. Now with the first Aeolus's boost, I attack Ignition Dragon **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Dalette declared.

_With the scales of his dragon-like blade the dark sky rider is able to leave a large gash on the mechanical body of my own vanguard._

**[Damage Check – Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Now Zeus attack **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Dalette declared.

"I guard with Yellow Gem Carbuncle **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" I counter.

**[Drive Check – Sword Sky Rider, Helios – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Dark Sky Rider, Chaos – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Dalette said.

"Dam I can't believe I let myself get into this mess so easily. Only way I'm getting out of it is if I make a big risky play right now." I thought.

**Kiba – Dalette**

**4 – Hand – 4**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 2**

**2 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Eradicator Demolition Dragon – Dark Sky Rider Chaos, Charging Sky Rider Aeolus**

**Spiritual Sphere Eradicator Nata, Eradicator Ignition Dragon – Storm Sky Rider Zeus, Charging Sky Rider Aeolus**

**Empty, Eradicator Ignition Dragon – Empty, Empty**

"Even if it's only a piece…. I'll show you what my true strength." I tell Dalette.

"I'll be surprised if it's anything of note because… so for you've only proved to me that you have the abilities of an upper level amateur at best, and that's me being nice." Dalette explained rather rudely I might add.

"You're lucky you're cute…. otherwise I'd have some very 'choice' words to say right now." I tell Dalette.

"Quit it with the pour attempts at flirtatious banter and make your move." Dalette retorts once again unaffected by my witty humor.

"Show your desire for strength in the form of an earth shattering roar! Break ride Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon **[Power: 11000]**!" I yell as I practically slam the card on the vanguard circle.

"Oh so that's your strategy? I was wondering why you were using Lorentz Force Dragon and Nata as a starter, but that answers that question." Dalette tells me.

"It doesn't matter if you know what I can do if you can't stop it. Ignition Dragon's break ride skill: My vanguard gets +10000 power, and you're forced to choose two of your own units to retire." I explain.

_Dark storm clouds fill the large space in this ancient temple, and two blue lightning bolts strike the unit's in Dalette's right column hard and fast leaving mothing but ash in their place._

"Gauntlet Buster's Limit Break, he gains +6000 power and +2 crit. I move Nata into my soul giving his skill to my vanguard, and I play Gauntlet Buster's especial counterblast which gives him +6000 power and 1 more crit." I explain to Dalette.

_Gauntlet Buster slams his large fist into the ground releasing a surge of lightning to which destroys Dalette's last rearguard unit._

"I move Demolition Dragon to the back and call Spark Rain **[Power: 9000]** to the front." I inform.

"Yawn." Dalette said as she actually said the word and wasn't making the noise.

"Gauntlet Buster Dragon attacks **[Total Power: 33000 4crit]**!" I declare.

"Perfect guard with Sky Rider, Guardian Achelois **[Perfect Defense]**!" Dalette counters.

**[Drive Check – Eradicator, Ignition Dragon – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Eradicator, Ignition Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Then Ignition Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 11000]**!" I declare again.

**[Damage Check – Celestial Sky Rider, Tisiphone – No Trigger]**

"Spark Rain attacks **[Total Power: 19000]**!" I declare again.

**[Damage Check – Solar Sky Rider, Alectrona – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." I say.

**Kiba – Dalette**

**5 – Hand – 2**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**5 – Counterblast – 1**

**Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon – Empty, Empty**

**Spiritual Sphere Eradicator Nata, Eradicator Gauntlet Buster Dragon – Storm Sky Rider Zeus, Empty**

**Empty, Eradicator Ignition Dragon – Empty, Empty**

_Now I certainly expected this battle to finally reach a boiling point, but soon we'd all receive a surprise in the form of a unexpected arrival. Still…. I'll get to that in a moment._

"I break ri….." Dalette was saying.

_All of a sudden that surprise I mentioned earlier came into the shop in the form of a lone gunman wearing a mask. He get's everyone's attention by firing a few shots into the ceiling._

"Alright nobody moves and nobody gets hurt. This is a stick-up, so store clerk put all the money and the rare cards in the bag." The gunman said as he pointed the weapon at Oli.

_So yes I was indeed in a hostage situation when I was younger. There is however, one more thing I must say before I sign off. To my two kids should you ever decide to read this book I'm writing, this was how I met your bother._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Dalette: That's certainly a unexpected way for a fight to begin.

Kiba: It also marks the second near death experience I've had.

Dalette: Next time on Vanguard: Light Speed "Piracy of a New World"


End file.
